plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Anja Mikulevko
Helonov, Akrainian FRK, UKFR |Education = Helonov State University (BS) Prav National University (PhD) |Residence = Freedom Gardens, Prav |Party = All-Akrainian Party (2005–present) |Former = Community and Unity (until 2005) |Spouse = Viktor Habarov (m. 1992, div. 2004) |Parents = |Children = Anna Habarova }} Anna "Anja" Omaronna Mikulevko (Akrainian: Анна «Аня» Омаронна Мікулевко; born 27 February 1965) is an Akrainian stateswoman, politician, economist, and businesswoman who has served as President of Akraine since 2019, and Prime Minister of Akraine from 2007 to 2009, being the first woman to hold both of those positions. Mikulevko is additionally the founder and leader of the All-Akrainian Party, and served in the Taršan ž‘Danku from 2002 until 2019. Born to a single mother in Helonov, Mikulevko completed her secondary education in 1983, subsequently enrolling in Helonov State University and graduating with a degree in economics in 1987. After graduating, Mikulevko worked as a market research analyst until 1993, when she left her job to become an entrepreneur with her husband. Together, they founded the software company Veliksa, which they sold for more than $256.5 million in 2001. The same year, Mikulevko received a doctoral degree from Prav National University, writing her dissertation on women businessowners. Mikulevko began her political career in 2002, being elected to the Taršan ž‘Danku from the Community and Unity Party, led by Albert Černov. Following various corruption scandals involving Černov and other influential members of the party, Mikulevko left the party and formed the All-Akrainian Party in 2005. She led the party into the 2007 parliamentary election, which saw widespread success. Following the party's success in the election, Pavel Mančukevko nominated Mikulevko to serve as Prime Minister and she was soon confirmed by parliament, becoming the first woman to serve as Prime Minister in Akrainian history. Despite her tenure as Prime Minister bringing about positive economic change for Akraine, her tenure was plagued by corruption scandals involving Mančukevko. After his impeachment, Mikulevko resigned as Prime Minister on 14 January 2009, and the party lost a number of seats in the 2009 parliamentary election. After her resignation as Prime Minister, Mikulevko remained active in politics and one of the most visible politicians in Akraine. Her party picked up a number of previously lost seats in the 2012 parliamentary election, although she did not return to her Prime Minister post. Mikulevko stood as the All-Akrainian Party candidate in the 2014 presidential election, and placed third in the first round with 18.5% of the vote. After becoming the largest party in the Taršan ž‘Danku (yet still in the opposition) following the 2018 parliamentary election, she stood once again in the 2019 presidential election, where she defeated incumbent Anton Hradnak in a run-off, winning 55.8% of the vote. She was inaugurated as President on 24 September 2019, becoming the first woman to be elected President of Akraine, and the first woman in the world to serve as both a head of state and head of government. Ideologically, Mikulevko's All-Akrainian Party does not position itself in the left-to-right political spectrum. Mikulevko describes herself as being a "centrist liberal," but publications and pundits have described her and the party of being anywhere from left-wing to center-right. Mikulevko advocates for social and economic liberalism, rural and agrarian interests, strengthening Akraine's relationship with Western Eurea, and limiting Kashan influence on Akrainian interests. Early life and family Mikulevko was born on 27 February 1965 in Helonov to single mother Anna Mikulevko (born 1943), who worked as a nanny. Every eldest-born daughter in her family has been named Anna since 1824, and Mikulevko was referred to as "Anja" since infancy. Mikulevko's father left her mother while she was pregnant, and Mikulevko has never met him or learned his name. She was raised by her mother and maternal grandparents in a small two-bedroom apartment. Her grandfather, Omar Mikulevko (1920–2009), was a miner, while her grandmother, Anna Tarasova (1921–2003), was a homemaker. Since she was not aware of her father's identity, Mikulevko used her grandfather's name as her patronymic. Mikulevko primarily spoke Kashan as a child, and did not learn Akrainian until beginning primary school. She has described her upbringing as "devoutly Eastern Eurean Christian." Education and early career Mikulevko began her education in 1971, attending a local public primary school. While a young child, Mikulevko earned money for her family by competing in baby and child beauty pageants, and had initially aspired to become a singer or actress. At age eight, she began a career as a child model, but was forced to leave the industry by her grandparents after her agent was arrested on child molestation charges in 1976. Mikulevko graduated from primary school in 1977, afterwards enrolling in a public secondary school, where she became interested in finance, economics, and entrepreneurship. Mikulevko graduated secondary school in 1983, becoming the first member of her family to receive a secondary school diploma. After finishing secondary school, Mikulevko enrolled in the Faculty of Social Sciences at Helonov State University, graduating with a bachelor's degree in economics in 1987. After graduating, Mikulevko began working as a market research analyst. She left her job in 1993, finding the work unfulfilling, and decided to invest her funds into a software company she founded with her husband, called Veliksa. Veliksa went on to become very successful, with Mikulevko running the company as chief financial officer (CFO) and a non-voting member of its board; she and her husband each had a 50% ownership stake in the company. In 2001, they sold Veliksa for $256.5 million. Mikulevko enrolled in a doctoral program at Prav National University in 1995, receiving a doctoral degree in 2001; she wrote her doctoral thesis on women entrepreneurs in Akrainian society. Political career Mikulevko began her political career in 2002, being elected to the Taršan ž‘Danku from the Community and Unity Party, led by Albert Černov. Following various corruption scandals involving Černov and other influential members of the party, Mikulevko left the party and formed the All-Akrainian Party in 2005. She led the party into the 2007 parliamentary election, which saw widespread success. Following the party's success in the election, Pavel Mančukevko nominated Mikulevko to serve as Prime Minister and she was soon confirmed by parliament, becoming the first woman to serve as Prime Minister in Akrainian history. Despite her tenure as Prime Minister bringing about positive economic change for Akraine, her tenure was plagued by corruption scandals involving Mančukevko. After his impeachment, Mikulevko resigned as Prime Minister on 14 January 2009, and the party lost a number of seats in the 2009 parliamentary election. After her resignation as Prime Minister, Mikulevko remained active in politics and one of the most visible politicians in Akraine. Her party picked up a number of previously lost seats in the 2012 parliamentary election, although she did not return to her Prime Minister post. Mikulevko stood as the All-Akrainian Party candidate in the 2014 presidential election, and placed third in the first round with 18.5% of the vote. After becoming the largest party in the Taršan ž‘Danku (yet still in the opposition) following the 2018 parliamentary election, she stood once again in the 2019 presidential election, where she defeated incumbent Anton Hradnak in a run-off, winning 55.8% of the vote. She was inaugurated as President on 24 September 2019, becoming the first woman to be elected President of Akraine, and the first woman in the world to serve as both a head of state and head of government. Ideologically, Mikulevko's All-Akrainian Party does not position itself in the left-to-right political spectrum. Mikulevko describes herself as being a "centrist liberal," but publications and pundits have described her and the party of being anywhere from left-wing to center-right. Mikulevko advocates for social and economic liberalism, rural and agrarian interests, strengthening Akraine's relationship with Western Eurea, and limiting Kashan influence on Akrainian interests. Personal life Mikulevko began a relationship with Akrainian software engineer and entrepreneur Viktor Habarov in 1989, after having met at a nightclub. They married in 1992, and had one child together; their daughter, Anna, born , is a member of parliament for the All-Akrainian Party. Mikulevko has resided in Freedom Gardens with her daughter since her election as president, although she also has private homes in Prav and Helonov. Mikulevko is fluent in Akrainian, Alachusian, Kashan, and English, and is an Eastern Eurean Christian. Mikulevko filed for divorce from Habarov in 2002, citing irreconcilable differences, and the divorce was finalized in 2004. Mikulevko went on to state that Habarov was unfaithful on multiple occasions during their marriage. She received custody of their child in the divorce, in addition to a settlement reportedly worth more than $80.5 million. Category:1965 births Category:Akrainian businesswomen Category:Akrainian economists Category:Akrainian politicians Category:Akrainian software and technology businesspeople Category:Akrainian women entrepreneurs Category:Akrainian women in politics Category:All-Akrainian Party politicians Category:Community and Unity Party of Akraine politicians Category:Eastern Eurean Christians from Akraine Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Elected female heads of state Category:Female heads of government Category:Helonov State University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Helonov Category:People's Deputies of Akraine Category:Prav National University alumni Category:Presidents of Akraine Category:Prime Ministers of Akraine